


Fuck me already.

by lxstinthedream



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Rimming, Smut, WeUsFanFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxstinthedream/pseuds/lxstinthedream
Summary: Ravn wants to fuck Leedo.





	Fuck me already.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tweet. https://twitter.com/neotheatxr/status/1138772101777805313

Leedo is hot He’s so hot and that is why Ravn has seen himsel more than once staring at the younger while dancing and trying not to have a boner between his legs. The same thing happens when they go to the gym. He cannot resist the little puppy eyes that Geonhak puts on when he asks the older to go with him and keep him company while exercising; and fuck, he wishes he could do it. More than twice a week he has woken up with the sheets removed, sweating and with a boner that he finds hard to calm because he’s been fucking the younger on his dreams. 

 

And he was sure that Leedo was not oblivious to Ravn's thoughts and feelings towards him. The other rapper had started to come out of the shower with only a towel wrapped around his waist while his body, quite muscular, was still wet with drops of water falling from his hair. At the gym he took off his shirt when the older one was in front of him; and while they were having lunch or dinner, he bit his lip or licked his tongue only when Youngjo was looking at him. The sexual tension between them could be palpated and cut with scissors; and even the other members began to be aware of it. 

 

But that day, Ravn would swear that he would have had a heart attack if Leedo continued to behave that way. They were in an interview and the costumes that their stylists had chosen for that day greatly favored the younger. It was fucking good, it marked his pectorals and if he looked at the area between his legs, which he could not avoid, he noticed how everything was marked. Besides, Geonhak did not stop looking at him throughout the interview. He gave him mischievous smiles and rested one of his hands on Youngjo's leg, closer and closer to his groin. And everything was going well until a question from the interviewer caused Geonhak to make a move too provocative. The younger had put his tongue against his left cheek and moved his right hand closed in a fist against his right cheek in a suggestive rhythm. It seemed like he was imitating a blowjob. Ravn tried to avoid looking at his groupmate as he did that but it was impossible for him to stop the heat growing in his stomach and the boner that was starting to grow inside his tight pants.

 

\-----

 

“Come here, Geonhak”

 

As soon as they arrived at the apartment, already wearing casual clothes after having changed in his company building, Youngjo took the other rapper's hand and pulled him to his room. When they were both inside he closed the door and looked at him directly in the eyes. He was frowning and biting his lower lip without taking his eyes off his partner. The younger, who understood what the elder wanted, leaned against wall with his arms crossed and looked at him with a mischievous smile.

 

“You lock me up here and all you're going to do is looking at me? I thought you were smarter, Youngjo” he didn’t use honorifics nor talked with respect, and his voice sounded even more serious than usual, which sent chills through the eldest.

 

“Shut up. Does it seem normal to you to behave that way? And in public?”

 

“So you finally got the hints. It’s been hard for you, hasn’t it?”

 

Ravn got tired of listening to him. And not in the bad sense, but that conversation only increased the sexual tension between the two boys. Leedo was known among his fans for the appearance of a tough guy but being an adorable boy; and in the bedroom it was the opposite, fulfilling the stereotype of the hot fuckerboy that everyone wants to take to bed. And in this case, that "everyone" was equivalent to Kim Youngjo. The older one approached him, separated him from the wall and took him to the bed until Geonhak's legs collided with it, then pushed him towards the mattress and got on top of him with one leg on each side of his waist. The younger did not erase the smile on his face, and put his arms behind his head to keep it raised.

 

“The beast starts coming out ... And what are you going to do to me?”

 

“Shut the fuck up”

 

Ravn took the collar of Leedo's shirt between his fingers and with a quick movement, he began to undo each one of the buttons. He didn’t want to break the shirt because it was a gift he had given him on his previous birthday, but at the same time he was urged to take off their clothes, the ones that bothered them so much. 

 

“You’re taking too much time” Geonhak whispered in a singsong voice. “Are you going to get me horny like that?”

 

In order to keep him quiet, Youngjo forgot his shirt and threw himself at the younger's lips and thus began one of the hottest kisses he had given during his entire sexual life. Yes, he had been with more boys and more girls, he had had sex for entire nights and had enjoyed orgasms that he did not even imagine were possible, but the excitement that the other rapper was giving him was something he never felt. And it probably was because he has been repressing the need to fuck him for at least three months. He opened the lips of his partner with his and stuck his tongue between them, causing both to join in a struggle to see who dominated, to see who got the other hornier. When he saw that Geonhak was very immersed in that kiss, he separated from him and winked at him, not taking too much time  before going to bite his neck, where he left a mark that would last on him for days. 

 

“I hate you”

 

“Your cock doesn’t think the same”

 

Leedo reacted to those words. He put his hands on Ravn's shoulders and with strenght  and a quick movement, he put Youngjo under him and left him immobilized. He grabbed his wrists with his hands and crouched down to him, looked into his eyes and ran the tip of his tongue over the older man's lips, very slowly.

 

“Now the cute kitten can’t talk?”

 

Youngjo remained silent. Geonhak took that answer as a yes, as if he was going to be quiet, and he only released his wrists so he could take off the t-shirt he was wearing. He bit his lower lip as he observed the torso of the older one exposed to him, he loved that part of his body. That was when he bent down and began to spread kisses around his pectorals, until he took one of his nipples with his teeth and bit it gently, hearing a gasp from between the lips of the older one. Leedo smiled at the sound and continued to stimulate him there as he moved his hips forward and backward. That way, their cocks rubbed against each other and fought against their pants to get out of that cloth that imprisoned them.

 

“You're bad, Geonhak” said the older between gasps. “Very bad”

 

“And I can be worse. Have you ever been fucked, Youngjo? Have you ever been on your knees and let them fuck you?” Ravn did not answer and his eyes widened when he heard those questions, which made it very clear what were the younger’s intentions in that sexual encounter. “Oh… the tiny kitten thought that with that feline look he would be able to dominate… how adorable”

 

Leedo put his hands to the waist of Youngjo's trousers and released the button with a soft play of fingers, then unzipped it and made him lift his hips to take it off. He lowered them down his legs as he filled them with kisses and threw them across the room as he stood up. He ordered the older man not to move and took off his own pants and shirt. He returned to the bed with only his underwear, and he put himself in the same position as before, with the difference that he sat on his stomach in order not to give any kind of contact to Ravn's penis. And the older man suffered, because he was so excited that he needed to be touched already.

 

“Geonhak… please…”

 

“Are you begging me to touch you, Youngjo?” The mentioned one nodded. “Hm… I want you on your knees”

 

Geonhak got up from where he was. He had an idea he wanted to try with the eldest. He went to Youngjo's closet, where he knew he had his shirts, ties and belts stored, and took one of his ties, black with white stripes. He went back to the bed and walked past the boy, who had obeyed him and put himself in the position he had been told. He stroked his back with the edge of the tie and Youngjo shuddered, feeling a chill run all over his body and which ended, of course, in his member, making him more excited if that was possible. Leedo didn’t take llong in carrying out his idea: he took the tie with both hands and put it on Ravn’s eyes, which were covered by tying the tie on the back of his neck, depriving him of all vision. That generated an very mischievous and excited image, and showed how the great rapper Oneus could submit to the slightest signs of pleasure. And Geonhak loved it.

 

“Fuck... if I knew you would get on your knees for me so fast I would have fucked you before, Kim Youngjo”

 

“If you want it that much, why don’t you fuck me already?”

 

“Because I like to take my time. You've begged me to touch you before and I want you to beg me to fuck you”

 

“You are evil”

 

“I'm not evil, honey; it's just that I don’t like rushing things”

 

Ravn grunted and grabbed the sheets between his fingers. Geonhak dominating him that way and taking the rhythm of the meeting excited him and pissed him off equally, because he needed to be touched. His member raised the fabric of the boxers and he noticed the edges of the tie brushing the back of his neck causing chills. Then he noticed the younger’s warm hands on his waist and seconds later, his underwear being pulled down his legs until it was at the level of his knees, which were resting on the mattress together with his hands, like a dog style. Leedo rested his hands on Youngjo's buttocks, squeezed and opened them, and caressed gently the separation between them. He slowly passed the tip of his index finger over there and drew a straight line that ended at the tip of his penis, and returned again to the beginning. He did that for a few seconds. It was when the eldest, unable to take it anymore, brought his hand to his own cock, unable to reach it because the younger held it.

 

“Have I given you permission to touch you?”

 

“Do you have to give me permission, Geonhak?”

 

“Does the kitten want to have something in his mouth so he can not talk? It bothers me to listen to you” He leaned down and brought his mouth to Ravn's ear, where he whispered after leaving a bite. “Let me remind you that I'm the boss here, Youngjo”

 

Fuck. The low voice of Geonhak caused so many sensations with just a few words that he was unable to not obey him during the rest of the meeting. That was the stimulus he had needed to finally fall into the younger’s trap and let himself go; let himself submit to the pleasure that, he knew, awaited him. 

 

"That's the way I like it," Leedo repeated, standing up again.

 

He stood behind Ravn and spread his legs with both hands, and then put his knees between them so Ravn wouldn’t be able to close them. From there, he had a perfect view of the older man's entrance, how tight it was and the magnificent position he was in to be fucked mercilessly. He ran his finger back the same way as before and crouched down. He couldn’t help but bring his mouth to the hole that called him so much and, without warning, he put the tip of his tongue around it. Youngjo was not silent about that, because it was one of his favourite things during sex —but Leedo wouldn’t know that—. The younger began to make circles to moisten the ring of muscles surrounding the entrance and tried to introduce his tongue several times, which was somewhat tight. And feeling the walls of Youngjo so tight closed sent heat cramps to his boner; he wanted to fuck him. And he didn’t feel like he could wait much longer.

 

“You're too tight, aren’t you? How many time has passed without you being fucked? Or is it that you have never been fucked? 

 

Geonhak spoke very close to the older’s anus, so much that Ravn could feel the other rapper's breath crashing against his wet entrance. And, as soon as he finished speaking, the younger decided to introduce the first finger in. He didn’t want to hurt him when he fucked him. He took advantage of the saliva he had left in that area and slowly began to introduce his phalanges, one by one, to the knuckle. He kept it still for a few seconds before moving it, simulating soft penetrations that would accelerate the dilation. Then, when he noticed that his walls were loosening, he put in a second finger. Again he waited for him to relax; then he moved both digits together and folded them. And it was when they were folded that Ravn lost himself to Geonhak's fingers stimulating his prostate; his point of greatest pleasure. The moans and the strong gasps of the elder made it known to Leedo, who made the decision to torture that point while continuing to massage and opening his fingers in scissors to open expand his tight entry.

 

“Fuck..”

 

“Do you like what I do to you, Youngjo? Do you like me to fuck you with my fingers?”

 

“I love it…”

 

“I'm sure you could just cum with them…”

 

Ravn didn’t deny it, the truth was that he was very close to cumming at that moment and he was holding back. He didn’t want to reach the orgasm without having received any touch on his dick, much less leaving Geonhak without cumming. The pleasure was becoming more intense for the older one, the heat gathered in his stomach and down his boner; and it increased his desire to touch and masturbate himself. Leedo, noticing how Youngjo's body reacted more and more to the pleasure and his fingers inside of him, pulled them out of the way. It was too early for orgasms to arrive. Ravn let out a moan from between his lips and tightened the sheets even more tightly between his fingers.

 

“Honey, I do not want you to cum only with my fingers. That would be very sad, wouldn’t it?”

 

“Geonhak…”

 

“Do you have something to tell me”

 

Youngjo remained silent for a few seconds. Of course he had something to tell him, fuck, he wanted to beg him to fuck him, to penetrate him and bring him to the orgasm he had waited for so long. He wanted to feel the younger’s dick inside him, moving and moaning with that deep voice that drove many followers crazy and, above it all, him. But he didn’t speak; instead of him his body did. From his member fell small drops of pre-seminal fluid indicating that he had been very close to his orgasm and, seeing him, Leedo decided to take his penis in his hands and begin to masturbate, gently.

 

“I don’t hear you talking, Youngjo” he whispered again in his ear. “Do you have something to tell me?”

 

“Fuck me already, please”

 

There were the words that the youngers wanted to hear. In the most erotic dreams he had had with Ravn, which had been quite frequent since they recorded in Italy the music video and the photoshoot of his new album, it was the older man who begged him to fuck him, to give him pleasure and to take him to an intense orgasm. And if for some reason Geonhak was known among the people he had had sex with, it was because he always fulfilled his fantasies. Forever. He didn’t make any exception. And, of course, he would not make an exception with the older, who had already begged.

 

“You didn’t take long to beg me to fuck you, honey”

 

“Please…”

 

“You'll have to lubricate my cock first, right? You're still too tight for it”

 

As he was talking, Geonhak was moving over the bed. He took Ravn's arms and put him on his knees on the mattress. He waited for the older man to fully stand and caressed his cheeks with the palms of his hands, slowly approaching to the knot of his tie and untied it. Youngjo blinked a couple of times to get used to the dim light coming through the window and illuminating their naked bodies. He fixed his gaze the boy's eyes and bit his lower lip. Leedo smiled.

 

“How cute you are… all sweaty, breathless and wanting me to fuck you” Geonhak's right thumb caressed Ravn's lips. “And how opened these lips are now…”

 

The elder swallowed. He knew exactly what the younger wanted him to do and he was not going to refuse to do it. Making blowjobs was one of his specialties and he enjoyed it in the process, even more when he was so hot and excited. He nodded, his lips slightly parted, and his gaze never leaving the taller man's eyes. Leedo, then, stood on the bed and got rid of his underwear. The length of his legs was ideal for Ravn, on his knees, to reach with his mouth the other’s dick. The younger took his penis between his fingers and addresed it to Youngjo’s lips, who opened them to receive what he desired. A gasp escaped from between Geonhak’s lips when he noticed the warmth of the mouth of the other rapper to surround his member and disn’t hesitate to push in until all his cock was covered in saliva. He moved forward and behind, he was fucking Ravn's mouth slowly and deeply; and a sonorous moan came from his lips when the older man did his best and deep throated him having the ability to endure that Leedo's penis reached beyond his uvula.

 

“Fuck ... if I knew this was so good I would have fucked your mouth much earlier”

 

Ravn looked up and linked his gaze with Geonhak's. The older one had bright eyes because of the pleasure he was feeling and in that angle the taller one could see how his lips formed a perfect circle as he encircled his cock. And as much as he would have liked it, he could not take it anymore. If he continued to fuck his mouth that way, he would cum without knowing what it felt like to feel his tight entrance around his cock. Leedo had to repeat himself that he fulfilled all his sexual fantasies, and with Youngjo he was not going to make any exception. Of course not. He could not count the times he had masturbated in the shower thinking about having sex with him. 

 

“Come here”

 

In a quick gesture, he pulled the member out of the older man's mouth and lay on his back on the bed. He wanted Ravn to get on top of him, to sit on his cock and fuck himself while he delighted himself with his naked body, his gestures of pleasure and the image of his cock dripping and wanting to be touched. And they were understanding each other in that meeting, because Youngjo didn’t need more words to know what Geonhak wanted. He put one leg on each side of his hip and took the younger's cock with one hand. He lined it up with his entrance and he slowly went down. He closed his eyes when the tip pierced his ring of muscles for the first time and penetrated him, although he didn’t stop going down until the cock was totally inside him. He looked at Leedo then and threw back his arms. He rested his hands on his thighs and stayed that way for a few seconds, accustoming to the size of the younger. And it was when he noticed the other rapper's hands clinging to his waist that he began to move gently. The first movements were up and down, soft penetrations not too deep with which he sought to stroke his prostate. He soon felt pleasure with those movements, he liked to keep the rhythm of it even if he was not the one who dominated.

 

“Geonhak... touch me, please”

 

He asked between gasps and groans, and the one mentioned, who was too wrapped up in the pleasure he was feeling to deny him something, paid attention to him. He grabbed the older man's dick and began to masturbate him at the rythm that Youngjo fucked himself. Both increased the speed of the movements, and Ravn remembered something that one of the last guys he had fucked with told him. He stopped moving as he was doing and lowered again until Geonhak’s cock was fully inside him. He began to move in circles and soon finally felt how the tip of the younger’s penis massaged his prostate. And he didn’t want to remain silent. He let the moans escape from his lips and for a moment he wished the rest of the members would listen to him, he wanted his members to know that he was having the best sex of his life and that he was enjoying it. He stayed like this for a while, accompanied by the movements of Leedo's hand on his member, and the orgasm came much earlier than expected. At the same time, both moaned loudly and Ravn fell on the boy's torso.

 

“Wow…”

 

“Same… Wow…”

 

Youngjo moved carefully lay down beside Geonhak, face up the roof. He was exhausted. He breathed with his mouth open and his gaze fixed on the ceiling, and his whole body was sweaty. But it felt so fucking good that he would repeat it every day. He turned his head towards the younger and their eyes met. They both smiled. And the shyness began to appear in Leedo’s body, his cheeks were dying red and he sighed.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I just fucked you and it was the best fuck of my life”

 

“And why are you so shy then?”

 

“Because I didn’t expect this to happen”

 

Actually, what Geonhak expected to happen was their first time together being after a date and having confessed their feelings. He though that the date should wait. During that encounter, Ravn had not shown any signs of being in love with him —neither did Leedo, actually— and doubts were beginning to fill his thoughts. 

 

“Can I hug you?” The younger whispered, turning to Youngjo.

 

And instead of a response from the elder, what he got was a tender kiss on the lips, a smile and a gentle push. Ravn then circled his hip with one arm, rested his head on his chest and closed his eyes. 

 

“I hug you" he firmly said, without erasing the smile on his lips. “By the way, tomorrow night at nine o'clock I want you dressed up and at the door. It's a date. You can not deny”

 

The next day, Youngjo made love to Geonhak.

**Author's Note:**

> H-hi uwu
> 
> This is my first smut so probably it won't be perfect, but i saw the tweet i linked above and... i got inspired. i'm sorry.
> 
> hope you like it! don't forget to take a look to WeUs Fan Fest on twitter. ^^


End file.
